The Little Hellfox
by FrozenDeluxe
Summary: Lune felt something tug her lab coat. Looking down, she saw Minerva peering up at her with curious eyes. "Do you know any fairy tales?" the goddess asked timidly. [A little fluff to celebrate Lune's birthday, November 7]


**How long it has been since I was last here.**

 **Hello everyone, FrozenDeluxe here for the first time in more than a year's worth of procrastinating!**

 **In my own time I've been writing separate, original stories (none of which were actually written...I really should work on that)**

 **I do intend to finish what I've started, no matter how long it takes. Life may be busy, but I do have a duty as an author to see my stories through to the end.**

 **In the meantime, here's a little bit of fluff that I wrote to celebrate Lune's birthday (November 7th.)**

 **As always, apologies for imperfections. I am only human, and it's been _ages_ since I last wrote anything of this nature. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

 **-FrozenDeluxe *.***

* * *

 _The Little Hellfox_

 _"Our prime purpose in this life is to help others. And if you can't help them, at least don't hurt them." -Dalai Lama_

* * *

++[Library]++

Lune sat at a desk. In front of her was an open book on ancient Hell magic, all written in depreciated Hellian.

Beside her, Minerva sat with a book of her own, a collection of poems that recounted the author's struggles in life.

They were the only two in the silent library. It was late at night, far too late for anyone to be awake, but there they were, reading what they saw fit.

Lune felt something tug her lab coat. Looking down, she saw Minerva peering up at her with curious eyes.

"Do you know any fairy tales?" the goddess asked timidly.

Lune thought for a moment, then summoned her raiment.

The teal scarf of fibers churned and compressed before Lune stuck her hand into it and pulled out an old leather-bound book.

"I do have this one," Lune said as she opened it and flipped a few pages.

Minerva leaned against Lune's shoulder, as if she wanted to hear it. Lune nodded and turned back a to the beginning...

* * *

There was once a forest where a certain fox was born.

This vixen came into the world with the ability to look at one's soul, and to predict the future.

For years, foxes would ask her for their fortunes, or for help discovering themselves. In little time, the hellfox had seen into the hearts of most all the other hellfoxes...

Except her own.

Who was she?

Blessed with many abilities, the vixen wondered what purpose she served in being alive.

What was she to do?

Days of reflections, months of meditation, but still, nothing was made clear.

How it drove the little hellfox into despair! How could she, a gifted one, put her skills to good use if she couldn't even know the reason why she had them?

As she wandered around searching for answers, the vixen came across a pond.

She peered in, seeing a reflection of her face.

...her face.

Perhaps that's what she needed, a closer look at herself.

She leaned over the water's edge, anxious to see further into herself.

Was this it? Would she finally learn her purpose for existing?

It was then that the vixen lost her footing, falling into the water and drowning soon after.

No one saw her again.

How the vixen cried in agony, for she had failed to see that her own purpose was there for her to determine... and now her soul was trapped in the waters of that pond waiting for the time to leave...

Demons of the old tell stories of a peculiar pond. Passers by might hear the whimpering of a fox as the moon rises. It is said that those who glance into this pond will see their own selves reflected back at them, their hearts' most fervent desires...

* * *

Ever so gradually, Lune felt Minerva's head grow heavier. Lune stopped reading, and listened to hear Minerva's quiet breathing as she slept peacefully against Lune's shoulder.

Lune guided Minerva's head to her lap, then went back to reading her book of ancient enchantments.

In a moment soon after, Lune closed her book, having finished the entire text over a span of a few hours. She would have gotten up, but Minerva slept on in Lune's lap, giving a sigh of contentment every now and then.

A sigh of exhaustion, and Lune soon found herself nodding off as well.

* * *

++[Next morning]++

Diana smiled as she looked into the doorway.

As sunlight filtered in from the dusty windows, Lune spread an arm on table front of her and slept against it, the closed book of spells resting nearby.

Unconsciously, she stroked Minerva's hair with her free hand. Minerva murmured in happiness as she rested on Lune's lap.

Diana took a moment to stand and take in the sight. It really was a perfect scene, she thought.

It only took a moment for Vulcan and the others to appear behind Diana.

"Is there something wrong?" Apollo asked urgently, but Diana shushed her.

"Look," Diana pointed as she and her sister sat at a nearby table and stared.

"Almost makes you wanna sleep," Mercury groggily murmured before leaning against her chair and falling sleep.

* * *

 ** _Happy birthday, Lune!_**

 _Written 11/6/17_

 _Published 11/7/17_


End file.
